


Priceless

by trash_salad



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fingering, Massage, Oil, lots of oil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 03:11:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8128102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trash_salad/pseuds/trash_salad
Summary: A 1.3k fic about oil massage. It really isn't much more complicated than that.Enjoy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when you're just fucking sick and tired of plot. Like... exhausted. I've been "planning a wedding" for a week or so now, and it's frustrating because I've never been married and researching wedding planning is like watching paint dry. 
> 
> So what's the cure? Sex and oil massage. I mean... a lot of things are really that simple. 
> 
> If anyone would like to be my girlfriend follow me on tumblr @trashsalad. I'm so cute, guys. Honestly. It's worth it. (Ignore this blatant delusion.)

            Nicole had worked a 48 and she’d never been more sore and tired in her life. Nedley looked upon her with pity when she left, offering to buy her lunch during her next shift, as way of thanks for covering for the officer who’d been sick with bronchitis and had to call off. She tipped her hat to him, and grumbled a grateful thank you before leaving. She’d have done it for nothing at all, but the gratitude was welcome. All she could think about at that moment however, was the bed sheets that called her name.

            She must have slept on her neck wrong, because the next day she could barely turn it without a wince.

            “Are you okay?” Waverly asked her the afternoon she arrived. She’d brought a homemade meal with her, and Nicole thanked whatever God would listen that she had finally found a girlfriend who knew her way around a kitchen. It wasn’t a requirement obviously, but it was appreciated. Her stomach immediately growled in agreement.

            “Rough couple ‘a days, but I’ll survive.” She offered. She was dressed in t-shirt and gym shorts—she hadn’t found the energy to get dressed to greet the day like usual.

            “Why are you rubbing your neck like that?” Waverly asked after watching her eat her mac and cheese with the veracity of a starving man.

            “What? Oh, I slept on it wrong.” Nicole said between bites.

            “I can give you a massage… if you’d like.” Waverly offered. Nicole sighed, taking another bite. _This woman is an angel._

            “I would love that.”

            She lay on the bed at Waverly’s insistence while the smaller girl disappeared into her bathroom. She nearly fell asleep before she felt her girlfriend’s presence lingering above her.

            “Can you take your shirt off?” Waverly asked, a bit breathless. Nicole thought nothing of it. She sat up, stripped off the shirt and lay back down. She wasn’t wearing a bra, but didn’t think much of it. This was innocent, after all, and they were adults. Right?

            Earlier, Waverly had found the lotion in her medicine cabinet, right next to Johnson and Johnson Baby Oil. She’d chuckled to herself for a second, wondering why the taller girl had such a strange assortment of things in her bathroom. Then things dawned on her, she took a deep breath, and grabbed the oil. She was human after all, and oil is better than lotion for a back massage. That wasn’t quite her motivation in grabbing it, but it was a much more believable alibi if her ideas didn’t work out like the wanted them to.

            When warm oily hands touched the back of Nicole’s neck, she nearly moaned in approval. Waverly had small and delicate hands, but they were also strong and dexterous, and then they rubbed at her very sore neck in small indelible circles, the relief was nearly instant. Waverly felt a warmth in her lower belly at the noise Nicole made, but chastised herself. This was all about Nicole, and not about her! She couldn’t help the fact that she was an auditory person, however, and as she continued, and the groans and sighs continued, she felt herself begin to respond to it in a very physical way.

            Nicole felt those hands run from her neck to her back in a methodical and hypnotizing manner. It was euphoric, to put it mildly. The hours she spent sitting in her cruiser seemed to melt away with a knead of those fingers against the muscles of her back, and she felt she might be melting into her bed spread, if not for the breaths of the woman above her, who were rapidly beginning to hasten as those hands worked their way lower.

            “Shorts?” Nicole whispered when Waverly’s fingers got to the waist band.

            “Yes.” Came the short reply.

            The air in the room shifted as soon as she tugged the shorts off of her hips.

            Waverly never gave much thought to her preferences for women. Hell, she didn’t even know she had a _preference_ to begin with, until the auburn haired officer had slid her card across the bar all those months ago. Now, seeing Nicole’s firm and muscular rear end in front of her, she knew immediately that she was an ass woman, through and through.

            She applied more oil to her hands and leaned forward, the tip of her tongue sticking out from between her lips in concentration. Old habit from childhood. She needed to _focus_.

            The touch was tentative, but determined. She spread the oil on Nicole’s ass like she was painting a canvas with her hands, and when it was coated, she gently began to work her knuckles into the flesh.

            Nicole, was going insane. She didn’t expect it to go this far, but she wasn’t in any way about complain. She was delighted that Waverly wanted to explore her body like this, and didn’t want to spook her into stopping. She held her breath for seconds at a time before releasing it in controlled exhales. Those fingers remained on her ass, and she could sense the younger girl’s hesitation. She felt her move toward her thighs, and inch closer and closer toward where they met. Her stomach flipped as she ever so subtly opened her legs to give her clearance. Then she waited.

            Waverly applied more oil. Straight from the bottle, down the other woman’s ass crack, where it slowly and tantalizingly ran down in rivulets toward her center. It was hypnotizing to watch, and she ran her index finger down with the current of oil as it traversed its way down. Nicole jumped ever so slightly below her. Waverly smiled, almost evilly. She loved the power she had over the other woman in that moment. Power that Nicole had no problem handing over what-so-ever.

            “Waves,” Nicole begged beneath her, “Please.”

            So she obliged. Fingers spread the oil down to Nicole’s center, and coated it. Dipped the tip of a finger in, a knuckle—a tease—and the naked woman canted her hips just an inch at the invasion. Waverly pulled out and ran that same finger tip through slick wetness, which was all for her.

            “Turn over.” Waverly requested. Nicole obliged.

            The bedsheets were long forgotten by now, and Waverly poured more oil, this time all over Nicole’s stomach, thighs, pussy, and breasts. She had her brown eyes open and slightly out of focus but steadfast on Waverly, watching the woman’s serious expression as she did this. Immediately feverishly warm hands were on her, the bottle set aside.

            It wasn’t long before Nicole was coated in oil, and she glistened beneath Waverly’s hands. The smaller woman paid particular attention to pert breasts, running her fingers over nipples that were taut and sensitive, knowing that Nicole really enjoyed when she paid them special attention. It wasn’t long however before a hand grabbed Waverly by the wrist and pulled it down onto her trimmed curls.

            The message was clear. Wordlessly, accompanied by a smile, Waverly took the request. Her fingers were back to teasing delicate folds. Nicole could only sigh in relief, by now the original reason for the massage long forgotten.

            Fingers twirled teasingly around an engorged nub, and Waverly grabbed the bottle—now nearly empty—and poured the remaining oil all over where her fingers were increasing in intensity and speed.

            Nicole began to arch off the bed, far past the point of teasing. Frenzied maddening circles. Waverly got between Nicole’s parted legs and offered the fingers of her right hand as well, pressing up against pliant flesh and up toward the inside ridge of Nicole’s walls, intensifying her pleasure.

            “Waverly…” Nicole panted. “Oh God!” A few shudders, and she was done. Waverly withdrew, a large grin on her face.

            “How’s your neck?” She asked, after she witnessed Nicole’s full come down from orgasm.

            Nicole reached up to rub at her neck.

            “Much better, I think. Smart ass.” She laughed.

            Waverly looked down at the bed sheets, now coated in oil.

            “Sorry about your sheets.” She remarked, a bit sheepish. Nicole laughed and shook her head.

            “Sheets are replaceable. That orgasm was priceless.” That got Nicole a pillow to the face.


End file.
